


The Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bets, F/M, Fluff, Guzman is an asshole, Guznadia, Lab Partners, M/M, Multi, Nadman, University AU, so basically what was in the show, theyre all assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guzmán makes a drunken bet.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this... I already have another multi chapter fic I should be working on but I can't help myself. 
> 
> Story note: This takes place in University.

The whole debacle starts with drinking, as most bad decisions in Guzmán's life do. More specifically, drinking with Lucrecia and the rest. And even more specifically, drinking with Lucrecia and the rest while complaining about his uptight lab partner, Nadia, who looks at Guzmán like he’s something nasty found on the bottom of a shoe.

“She keeps doing all the work,” Guzmán complains, seated at their usual table in Los Cabaña before taking another long swig of his beer. It’s number four, or possibly five, and Guzmán is just starting to go from tipsy to drunk, the room beginning to spin a bit but in a pleasant way. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Polo asks all the while texting on his phone. 

“Because…” Guzmán holds the cool bottle against his forehead and tries to remember why it’s a bad thing. “It just is.”

“I mean,” Carla says, twisting her hair round her finger, “that sounds like a pretty sweet deal. Just sit back and let the little know-it-all do all the work and collect the good grade.”

“But she gives me this look when she does it,” Guzmán tries to explain. “Like I’m the stupidest person in the world.” Which is the nicest way to describe the way Nadia treats him. The reality is that Nadia acts like Guzmán isn’t even there most of the time, and when she does deign to speak with him, it’s things like ‘Can you handle turning on the flame? Do you need a demonstration? See, you turn the knob like this and then the fire starts...’ or ‘Hand me the flask. No, the flask. This is a beaker. Honestly how did you even make it into this class.’ Then Nadia insists on doing all the homework and post labs herself because Guzmán would do it wrong, all while complaining about him not doing his fair share. It’s infuriating.

What makes it even more infuriating is that Nadia is gorgeous. She has beautiful dark hair that she pulls back underneath her head scarf, but a couple strands always somehow escape and Nadia spends the labs trying to blow the strands out of her big brown eyes. Eyes that would be gorgeous if they weren’t always narrowed in annoyance at Guzmán. Lips that were mostly parted in exhausted sighs and skin that was dusky brown and so smooth so clear, which is the weirdest thought by far. 

He must have actually said some that out loud, because Lu sighs loudly and mutters, “Of course."

Polo looks like a thought is dawning on him. It takes awhile for him to form it into words. "Wait, is this the girl I saw you with in the hall yesterday?”

Guzmán nods. “She was lecturing me about not getting the lab homework done.”

Polo whistles. “She's a hot piece of ass though. You should hit that.” He gets a hard smack in the arm from Carla at the remark. 

“Maybe it'd make her relax,” Lu says, eyeing Guzmán carefully. 

“As if." Guzmán says. “She’d probably spend the entire time telling whoever it was that they were doing it wrong, and that’s if she even let them into her bed. I’m pretty sure she’s some sort of frigid virgin.”

“So, you’re not up to the challenge, then?” Lu asks.

“What?” Guzmán narrows his eyes at her over the rim of his beer bottle. All of his friends have downright devious smiles on their faces. 

“I thought you liked a challenge, Guzmán,” Lu says as she examines her perfect cuticles. "Doesn't the thought of making a virginal Muslim girl fall for you turn you on?"

“I’m not fucking her,” Guzmán says. He slams his beer down on the table to emphasize this.

Lu shrugs. “I mean, if you don’t think you can…”

“Of course I can,” Guzmán casts his arms wide and gestures to himself. "Look at me."

“Prove it,” Lu says. “Fuck her before the end of semester.”

“Why should I?”

“What, you need a reward for proving you can fuck your lab partner? Me not telling everyone that you failed should be reward enough.” Guzmán just stares at her, maintaining eye contact as he takes another drink.

“Fine,” Polo says, having watched the back and forth between Guzmán and Lu. "You can borrow my Porche.”

Polo's mothers are vintage car collectors and said 1972 Porche had been Polo's birthday present this year. It’s a beautiful car, and the chance to drive it is tempting. Guzmán considers the offer. “For how long?” He asks looking to Polo. 

“A week.”

Guzmán shakes his head. “All next semester.” Polo looks torn, but Lu tells him to come on and he eventually nods. “Fine, all next semester. But you better bring back some proof that you fucked her.”

“I’m not filming it,” Guzmán tells him.

“Like we want to watch you having sex,” Carla speaks for the first time since the beginning of this ridiculous proposition. “No, bring us back a pair of her panties.”

Polo snorts into his beer.

“Fine,” Guzmán smirks. “Just wait, your boyfriend's car is gonna be mine.”

Which is how Guzmán winds up trying to get into Nadia Shanaa's pants. A task which turns out to be more impossible than he anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I actually continue?


End file.
